Animal Crossing: Blossoming Dawn/Tablet
The tablet is a new feature in Animal Crossing: Blossoming Dawn. It is an electronic device that allows the player to accommodate some mayoral duties, contact villagers, and play minigames. Usage The tablet has its own space in the player's inventory next to the player image. This prevents the device from being dropped, given as a present, sold, etc. This is due to the tablet being a one of a kind key item. By tapping on the tablet in its compartment, the player is given the option to turn on the device, bringing them to the new tablet interface. Three panels are shown for Mayoral Tasks, Contact, and Games. Mayoral Tasks Contact Via the contact panel, the player can contact villagers and some special characters. By default, the player has no villager contacts and has the contacts of the Nookling Store, the Able Sisters, Isabelle, and Digby. Prior to entering the store (or, in Digby's case, accessing the Happy Home Showcase), the tablet will notify the player that they are "not reachable at a moment". However, Isabelle can be reached from the start. Contacting a villager will allow the player to talk with a villager in town (or out of town if it is a former resident) without being face to face. Before a villager can be contacted, the player must first obtain their contact info, which the villager can insert into the player's tablet. A villager's conversation may be shortened if: * The player is within a very small distance of the villager in question (The villager will say that they can just talk face to face, considering their distance. Lazy villagers may mention that they are providing a new example of laziness for them to follow.) * The player is outside of their house when the villager is inside (The villager will say that they may come inside.) * The player is inside of the villager's house (The villager will comment on how the player came to visit, only to be social on a device.) * The villager is sick (They say that they don't want to talk much. The player can choose to end the call or offer to visit and bring medicine.) * The villager is packing (There will be no answer. The player will note that the villager's tablet is probably already packed up.) * The villager is sleeping (They will tell the player to not bother them while they sleep on the first call attempt. The player will stop themselves if they try calling the villager again before they wake up.) Contact info may be obtained by: * Talking to the villager for the first time (beginning of gameplay) * Talking to the villager when they move in (There is a chance of the villager not giving the info until they have unpacked, saying that they don't recall the info and that the tablet is still boxed up) * Talking to Sable on the eleventh day of talking to her (Sable's info) Games Some games will need to be unlocked over time or purchased with Nook Coins. '''Puzzle League- '''The Puzzle League game from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. '''Puzzle League 8-Bit- '''Puzzle League in an 8-Bit style '''Desert Island Escape- '''The Desert Island Escape game from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. '''Table Cards- '''A basic Go Fish card game '''Table Cards 8-Bit- '''Table Cards in an 8-Bit style '''Crystal Swap- '''A Match-3 game '''Crystal Swap 8-Bit- '''Crystal Swap in an 8-Bit style '''Memory- '''A basic memory game '''Memory 8-Bit- '''Memory in an 8-Bit style '''To the Tower- '''An RPG battle game divided into levels '''To the Tower 8-Bit- '''To the Tower in an 8-Bit style '''Run, Run, Redd- '''Endless running and jumping style game '''Run, Run, Redd 8-Bit- '''Run, Run, Redd in an 8-Bit style '''Hopper Crosser- '''A Frogger-style game '''Hopper Crosser: Infinite World- '''A Crossy Road-style game; an infinite Frogger '''Hopper Crosser 8-Bit- '''Hopper Crosser in an 8-Bit style '''Hopper Crosser: 8-Bit Infinite World- '''Hopper Crosser: Infinite World in an 8-Bit style '''Happy Home Memory- '''Arrange a room's furniture according to memory '''Happy Home Memory 8-Bit- '''Happy Home Memory in an 8-Bit style '''Pop Barrage- '''A bubble shooter game '''Pop Barrage 8-Bit- '''Pop Barrage in an 8-Bit style